caseys_dnd_campaign1fandomcom-20200214-history
The Patrolling Gnome Guardhouse
Guardhouse is located near the front gate of Aroughs. Caretaker: Chachaktak 4ft, 1in; WGT: 120 lbs He is a mature male rattanu (rat man) that is dirty in appearance. He is generally a prankster, but also modest. His disposition is harsh but he is truthful by nature. he comes off as being quite lazy. He can be perceived as immoral when it comes to his morality. He has a great interest in gambling. DRESSED IN: tan thigh boots, a tan belt, purple short pants, and a yellowish-green tunic. POSSESSIONS: canvas bag, letter from a govenor, small metal box with 8cp. Guards Gwillinnwen: 2 Warrior 1ft, 9in; WGT: 23 lbs She is a young female pixie that is unkempt in appearance. She has long, auburn hair. She is generally attentive, but also friendly. Her disposition is proud but she is truthful by nature. She is quite brave in the face of danger. She can be perceived as depraved when it comes to her morality. She has a great interest in hunting. DRESSED IN: dark-brown boots, orange long pants, light-red skullcap, and a white doublet. POSSESSIONS: list of alchemy reagents, wooden pipe, lettuce. ARMS & ARMOR: heavy warhammer (1d6+1 damage), splint mail armor, tower shield Orielsecha: 5 Warrior 1ft, 7in; WGT: 50 lbs She is a young female brownie that is unkempt in appearance. She has long, red hair. She is generally capricious and mischievous, but also rude. Her disposition is harsh but she is jealous by nature. She is quite timid in the face of danger. She can be perceived as amoral when it comes to her morality. She has a great interest in cooking. DRESSED IN: tan shoes, a dark-brown belt, dark-purple skirt, red wide-brim hat, and a light-gray doublet. POSSESSIONS: small slip of parchment, climbing peg, cloth sack with 6cp. ARMS & ARMOR: club (1d4 damage), ring mail armor, great shield Kobt 5 Warrior 4ft, 7in; WGT: 144 lbs He is a mature male fruglum (frog man) that is unkempt in appearance. He is generally malevolent, but also diplomatic. His disposition is even tempered but he is honorable by nature. he comes off as being quite motivated. He can be perceived as lusty when it comes to his morality. He is a collector of trophies and skins. DRESSED IN: brown fur boots, dark-red long pants, and a light-brown fancy shirt. POSSESSIONS: dead bug, rawhide necklace, small cloth bag with precious stones (freshwater pearl - 3ea worth 442gp). ARMS & ARMOR: heavy warhammer (1d6+1 damage), plate mail armor, shield Celeve 3 Warrior 6ft, 11in; WGT: 310 lbs He is a mature male wulfan (wolf man) that is imposing in appearance. He is generally suspicious and cautious, but also hostile. His disposition is even tempered but he is honorable by nature. He can be perceived as sadistic when it comes to his morality. He is a collector of artwork. DRESSED IN: dark-brown fur boots, tan short pants, light-purple robe, and a dark-gray doublet. POSSESSIONS: glass eye, cowhide wallet, razor, small wooden box with 2cp and 8gp. ARMS & ARMOR: bastard sword (2d4 damage), ring mail armor, great shield Duborx 5 Warrior 4ft, 11in; WGT: 160 lbs He is a mature male fruglum (frog man) that is unkempt in appearance. He is generally helpful and kindly, but also modest. His disposition is morose but he is soft-hearted by nature. He can be perceived as lusty when it comes to his morality. DRESSED IN: brown boots, a dark-red belt, yellowish-green short pants, orange tricorne hat, and a blue-green formal shirt. POSSESSIONS: ransom note, jerky (3 ea), scissors, small metal box with precious stones (moss agate - 4ea worth 354gp). ARMS & ARMOR: battle axe (1d8 damage), banded mail armor, shield